Colorful leaves
by hannilu
Summary: Just like the colorful leaves in the fall; its green, yellow, red, and hazel. The color of our goodbye when you leave; its cute, cause i know we'll miss each other. It hurts, cause i cant see you for so long. Its worrying, terrifying. So, i kind of wondering, what color is our next goodbye?Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc. Hunhan story. Hunhan Indonesia Give Away project
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Raining thursday**

Di selatan seoul, kira-kira 3 jam perjalanan naik bis dari sana, terdapat kota kecil bernama Damyang. Sebuah kota pegunungan dengan udara yang dingin, jalannya lebar dan cukup lelang, sepanjang jalan ditumbuhi tanaman kopi. Pada musim berbunganya pohon kopi, seperti hari kamis sore ini, wanginya akan memenuhi sepanjang jalan kota.

Pukul 5 hari kamis yang mendung. Sore itu hujan turun deras, padahal menurut kalender cuaca, bulan ini masih musim panas. Tapi hari itu, matahari tidak menampakan cahayanya, awan abu-abu menghiasi langit, percikan air mengenai tanah melepaskan wangi _Petichor_ , atau yang biasa orang sebut wangi hujan.

Sore ini indah sekali. Walapun langit gelap dan hujannya deras, paduan wangi bunga kopi yang sedang bermekaran dan wangi hujan memenuhi setiap sudut kota Damyang.

Aroma itupun sayup-sayup dibawa angin dan memasuki jendela kamar di lantai atas sebuah rumah bercat putih yang terbuka, membuat seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut _honey-brown_ mendekat ke arah jendela, menghirup wangi alam yang menyenangkan.

"Ah sejuk sekali hari ini" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati udara yang dihirupnya.

"tapi sepertinya hujannya belum akan berhenti, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" katanya lagi setelah mendapati hujan turun semakin deras deras.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, nanti ku antar" jawab seorang pria yang lebih tinggi. "kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya. Selesai mandi mungkin hujannya reda, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hm baiklah."

...

...

...

Pria bertubuh mungil itu bernama Luhan, and the other one whos taller, adalah Oh Sehun _._ Sehun dan Luhan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Luhan berada di grade akhir senior high school, sedangkan sehun satu tingkat dibawahnya. Luhan merupakan siswa cerdas yang cukup aktif di sekolah, ia mengikuti ekskul basket dan radio. Sedangkan sehun adalah siswa biasa-namun-populer, karna tampan. Paling tampan di sekolahnya, malah; yang terkadang mengikuti ekskul dance, _kalau sedang mood_. Mereka berdua tinggal di komplek pemukiman yang sama, jarak antar rumah keduanya hanya 15 menit berjalan kaki.

Luhan memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan hangat. Sedangkan Sehun, dia adalah tipe manusia yang most of the time memasang ekspresi straight-facenya. Karena itu orang-orang di sekolah menyebutnya es batu. Orang-orang di sekolah terkadang heran mengapa luhan dan sehun bisa berteman dengan akrab, padahal dari kepribadian, mereka _terlihat_ tidak cocok satu sama lain.

" _cih es batu? Bukankah sebutan itu terlalu keren? Dia lebih cocok dipanggil menyebalkan dan kekanakan."_ Itulah tanggapan luhan apabila orang lain menyebut sehun dengan julukan es batu.

Hari ini hujan sudah turun bahkan sebelum sehun dan luhan turun dari busway sepulang sekolah. Rumah sehun berada lebih dekat dengan halte bis, sedangkan rumah luhan masih 15 menit lagi.

"tunggulah hujannya reda di rumahku, hm?" sehun menawarkan pada luhan ketika mereka berlari melewati hujan setelah turun dari bis.

"baiklah." jawab luhan.

Keduanyapun masuk ke rumah sehun, melepas sepatu, kemudian langsung berlari menyusuri beberapa anak tangga menuju kamar sehun.

Dua jam berlalu, namun hujan belum juga menandakan akan berhenti.

...

...

...

Luhan masih menunggu, hujan belum reda, dan sehun belum selesai mandi.

 _Aku akan menunggu sambil membaca buku saja, sepertinya duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca buku akan menyenangkan_ , pikirnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke rak buku. Setelah menemukan buku yang dianggapnya menarik, ia pergi ke meja belajar, menarik kursinya ke dekat jendela, dan duduk disana.

"ah buku ini membosankan." Gumamnya setelah membaca beberapa halaman. Ia menutup buku tersebut, lalu memalingkan pandangannya mengintari kamar dengan dinding berwarna _bright blue summer sky_ dan langit-langit putih. Ia menghela nafas. _Hmm apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang_? Gumamnya bosan. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri meja belajar kecil disudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang dapat dibaca. _Apa ini meja belajar anak TK? Boneka kuning aneh, corat-coretan gambar dengan krayon diatas kertas yang berserakan, kotak susu yang isinya sudah habis.. dan permen? Benar-benar bocah, orang-orang di sekolah akan menyesal pernah berpikir sehun itu cool jika melihat semua ini._ pikirnya sambil mengambil jar biru kecil di antara tumpukan buku yang berisi permen, mengangkatnya lalu membaca tulisan di atas jar tersebut.

" _Candies?_ " gumamnya. Ia membuka jar tersebut dan memakan salah satu permen. _Enak juga,_ pikirnya, lalu mengambil satu lagi.

Membaca buku membuatnya berpikir terlalu berat. _Ah sepertinya membaca komik lebih asik._ Iapun akhirnya memutuskan mencari komik di rak buku.

 _Cklek_. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Seorang pria yang memakai boxer abu-abu dan kaos putih polos berjalan keluar kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian duduk di sudut tempat tidur.

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Selesai juga kau mandi? Kenapa begitu lama? Aku bosan menunggu sendirian. Oh ya, dimana kau menyimpan komik detektif Conan episode 87 ? Aku tidak menemukannya." Ia memborong Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sementara sibuk menjalan-jalankan jarinya menyusuri satu persatu buku di rak dan matanya tetap terfokus mencari komik Conan yang ia inginkan.

"Disitu." Jawab sehun sambil menunjuk ke rak buku.

"Wow. Jawaban yang sangat kompatibel dengan pertanyaan yang panjang, oh sehun." Kata luhan menimpali.

"Oya sehun, tadi aku membaca novel bersampul biru yang ada di rak ke tiga. Apa itu novel yang baru kau beli kemarin? Itu sangat membosankan. Sudahku bilang lebih baik kau beli komik saja. Kalo memilih buku lebih baik kau ajak aku untuk menemaniku, aku kan pintar menerka apakah buku itu bag-"

"Lu, bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Cerewet sekali." Potong sehun yang acara mengeringkan rambutnya jadi terganggu.

"Conan episode 88, 36, 72, black butler ep.." Luhan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari buku sambil bergumam membaca judul buku-buku yang disentuh jarinya.

"ish bocah ini kenapa tidak menyimpannya sesuai urutan sih?" Kesal Luhan.

Sehun berhenti menggosok-gosokan handuk ke rambutnya dan bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau pikir kau panggil bocah, huh?" Sekarang sehun yang menggerutu sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Lihat! Dia ada diatas situ, makanya kalau mencari sesuatu pakai matamu!" Sehun menunjuk buku yang ada di rak paling atas, kemudian menaruh tangannya di pinggang; menandakan kesal.

"tentu saja aku mencari dengan mataku, lalu apa menurutmu aku melakukannya dengan gigiku?" balas Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Tadi kau terus berbicara sambil menggerutukkan gigimu, makanya tidak ketemu. Lagian kau tidak mencarinya sampai ke atas kan? Itu karena kau pendek. Lihat siapa yang lebih cocok dipanggil bocah sekarang. Haha!"

Luhan yang sendari tadi berdiri menghadap rak buku dan membelakangi sehun, sekarang memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Ya ya yak!" luhan berkata sambil tiga kali mendorong-dorong dahi sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Berani sekali. Kau lupa aku lebih tua darimu? Dan lihat ini, kita cuma beda beberapa senti, jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri." Luhan berkata sambil menggerakan tangannya dari atas kepalanya hingga ke dahi sehun. Dan ketika tangannya sampai ke dahi sehun, ia sengaja menghentakannya dengan keras.

"Aw. Yak! Rusa pendek, jahil sekali! kena kukumu tau" Sehun memegang dahinya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cengeng. Akukan menghentakkannya dengan pelan." Jawab luhan.

Sehun masih memegangi dahinya sambil cemberut. Sepertinya ia benar kesakitan.

"A-apa yang ini?" luhan yang merasa sedikit bersalah menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyentuh dahi Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

..

Luhan dan sehun, memang sudah biasa berada berdekatan. Keduanya juga sering menginap di rumah salah satunya, tidur bersama, makan bersama, pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, bertukar baju, topi, dan melakukan hal apapun layaknya teman dekat, selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Karena sering melakukan segala sesuatu bersama, jika salah satunya sibuk, maka yang lainnya akan merasa kehilangan. Dan jika saat mereka berdekatan dalam posisi atau situasi tertentu, salah satu diantaranya-entah keduanya, _terkadang_ -merasakan suatu getaran dalam hati. Entah canggung, entah merasa tidak nyaman. Atau merasa tidak nyaman karena canggung? Sepertinya jawaban yang terakhir yang benar. Contohnya saat ini, saat diluar hujan, mereka berdiri berhadapan, ketika luhan menyentuh dahi sehun sambil memberikan tatapan merasa bersalah dari matanya yang indah itu..

Jarak antara kedua pasang mata merekapun terlalu dekat untuk tidak saling merasa canggung. Dari jarak sedekat ini, iris mata Luhan yang coklat; dengan bulu matanya yang lentik, pupil matanya yang besar dan bagian matanya yang _watery_ terlihat begitu.. um, indah sekali.

..

Karena Sehun sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Luhan agak mendongkak ke atas kemudian mengusap dahi sehun, dan..

 _Damn, this is too close._

 _God. Those eyes, nose, lips.._

Entah secara sadar atau tidak, Sehun melupakan rasa sakit di dahinya yang sedikit lecet, mengambil langkah kedepan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

Wajah luhan kini hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dari wajah sehun. Sehun menelan air liurnya, dan masih ragu apakah ia harus terus mendekat, tetapi ia tidak menjauh. Tepatnya, ia tidak bisa. Kedua mata luhan yang indah itu seakan menariknya, membuat sehun tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya untuk dilangkahkan ke arah belakang. Luhan menutup matanya, dan sehun akhirnya mencium bibir luhan dengan lembut.

...

Luhan membuka matanya saat sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit menarik wajahnya.

" _Candies."_ Ucap sehun sambil menatap luhan _._

Butuh beberapa detik untuk luhan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pikirannya.

"m-mwo? Ah.. em.. iya ini tadi aku makan permen yang ada di mejamu." jawab luhan grogi.

"H-hah? Permen? Ah.. Yak! Kenapa memakan permenku?! Aish.. padahal rasa stroberinya tinggal satu." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah meja belajar, kemudian berjalan menghampiri toples berisi permen yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

"Oh sehun, kau sadar dengan ucapanmu? Apa kau sekarang memarahiku karena aku mencuri permen bodohmu itu? Kau tak sadar baru saja menghilangkan _sesuatu_ dariku?!" sekarang luhan yang memarahi sehun.

Tentu saja _sesuatu_ itu berarti ciuman pertamanya.

"Sehun apa yang kau hilangkan?" Sahut seseorang membuka pintu kamar sehun.

"eo-omma" sehun dan luhan berkata berbarengan.

"Ah.. dia menghilangkan.. emh, tempat pensilku omma. I-iya kan sehun?!" Sahut luhan sambil melotot ke arah sehun.

"Hah.. oh.. iya tempat pensil. Akan ku ganti nanti." Jawab sehun sambil membalas pelototan luhan dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Aigoo.. uri adeul, walaupun sudah besar dan terlihat cool tetap saja teledor dan kekanakan. Polos sekali. Luhan yang malang.. pastikan kau minta dibelikan yang lebih bagus sebagai gantinya ya. Ayo turun dulu, makan malam sudah siap."

 _Apanya yang polos, dia baru saja mencuri kesempatan dan menciumku._ luhan berkata dalam pikirannya.

"Asik makan! Aku sudah lapar ommaa." Sehun bergelayutan sok manja di tangan ibunya.

"ish memang manja dan kekanakan." "terus saja bergelayutan seperti anak monyet." Gumam luhan dibelakang sehun.

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan ibunya menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu dan menunggu luhan.

"Heh aku mendengarnya." Sehun berkata sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah luhan.

"Kau mengataiku anak monyet padahal kau mencuri permenku seperti tikus mencuri keju." Ucap luhan ketus. _Dan kau juuga mencuri ciuman pertamaku._ Katanya meneruskan dalam hati.

Luhan tetap berjalan melewati sehun dan menuruni anak tangga dan tidak menghiraukan sehun yang tampak kesal karena dikatai anak monyet yang manja.

"Jadi apa monyet sudah mencuri ciuman perta-" teriak sehun sambil sedikit mengejar luhan yang mendahuluinya dan menaruh tangannya di pundak luhan.

"Yak! oh sehun, apa kau bodoh? Kecilkan suaramu, mereka bisa tau." Luhan berbisik sambil menutup mulut sehun dengan tangannya dan memelototinya.

"Berhenti bertengkar dan duduklah dengan benar." Ucap ibu sehun yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk berhadapan. Ibu sehun menaruh beberapa piring berisi makanan ke atas meja makan.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dan mulai makan malam. Ayah sehun dan kakak laki-laki sehunpun datang dari ruang tamu ikut bergabung dan makan bersama.

"Apa kalian habis mengunjungi kebun binatang?" tanya kakak laki-laki sehun.

"Ah, aniya top hyung.. itu.." jawab sehun. _well, itu tidak menjawab apapun._

"tadi ku dengar monyet itu mencuri sesuatu darimu?" tanya top sambil melihat ke arah luhan.

"benar hyung, dia mencuri ciuman pertama dariku." Jawab luhan.

"UHUK!" sehun terbatuk sampai hampir menyemburkan makanannya.

"Sehuna, gwenchana?" Ucap ibu sehun sambil menuangkan air putih ke gelas dan memberikannya pada sehun.

"Gwenchana." Jawab sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya memelototi luhan, dan kakinya yang berada di bawah meja menendang kaki luhan yang berada di hadapannya.

"lain kali berhati-hatilah, luhan. kasihan sekali ciuman pertamamu dengan seekor monyet" sahut top.

"UHUK!" seseorang batuk lagi. Tentu saja dia oh sehun. Ia lalu menendang kaki luhan lebih keras.

"Haha aniya hyung, aku cuma bercanda." Jawab luhan karena tidak mau ditendang lagi.

"Kita makan dulu dengan tenang, jangan berbicara sambil makan nanti saja mengobrolnya. Araci?" Ayah sehun berkata kemudian melanjutkan makanannya.

"Dee~" jawab semuanya.

...

...

...

Makan malampun selesai. Ibu sehun membereskan piring-piring kotor sedangkan ke empat pria lainnya beranjak dari dari duduknya.

"eomonim, sini kubantu" luhan menghampiri ibu sehun.

"tidak usah, lu. Ini Cuma sedikit, kau dan sehun pergilah ke kamar dan bawa beberapa makanan penutup yang ada di kulkas"

"Wah asik! Strawberry cheese cake!" sahut sehun yang membuka kulkas.

"nah bawa dan habiskan saja semua. Ayah dan kakakmu kan tak suka, omma juga kekenyangan" kata ibu sehun.

"dee eomma~" jawab sehun sambil mengeluarkan strawberry cheese cake dan pergi naik tangga diikuti luhan di belakangnya.

Sehun duduk di atas kasur dan hendak memakan strawberry cheese cakenya. Namun luhan menarik ke atas kerah bajunya dari belakang, seakan hendak menjinjing sehun.

"anak nakal, ayo makan di lantai saja nanti kotor kena kasurmu."

"ish iya lepaskan" kata sehun sambil bangun dan duduk di atas lantai, di bawah jendela.

"Wah sepertinya enak" luhan hendak mencongkel stroberi cheesecake namun sehun memukul kepalanya dengan sendok.

"yak! Apa-apaan!" teriak luhan sambil reflek memegang kepalanya.

"kuku panjangmu itu kotor dan penuh bakteri, ini dahiku sudah jadi korbannya, sekarang jangan makananku!" teriak sehun.

Luhan cemberut.

"iya iya. mana sendokku kalau begitu"

Sehun menengok ke kiri dan kanannya. "ah sepertinya aku lupa hanya bawa satu" jawab sehun.

"yasudah kau tak usah makan kalau begitu" luhan merebut sendok dari tangan sehun dan menarik piring berisi stroberi cheesecake menjauhi sehun.

"kalau begitu aku makan pakai tangan saja" Sehun hendak mencolek stroberi cheesecake dengan telunjuknya.

"hey kau ini! tadi kau yang bilang kalau tangan banyak bakterinya, sana turun ambil sendok lagi" teriak luhan.

"Siro~ aku malas turun. Kau suapi aku saja ya"

"Aish.. ini, anak manja. aaaa" luhan akhirnya mengalah.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan melahap strawberry cheese cakenya.

"strawberry~" kata sehun sambil mengunyah kuenya.

 _Strawberry candies._ Tiba-tiba luhan ingat kejadian tadi. Ia kemudian menatap sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan.

"a-ah, tidak. Sehuna, jeogi.." luhan terbata-bata. "jeogi, dahimu. Sepertinya sedikit lecet ya." Luhan menunjuk dahinya sendiri memberi tahu sehun.

"benarkah? Yak! Ini gara-gara kau. kau tadi sangat kasar dan kukumu pasti panjang makanya jadi lecet." Sehun melihat tangan luhan dan memperhatikan bahwa kukunya memang panjang-panjang.

"benarkan." ucap sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Membuka laci, mencari sesuatu disana, lalu kembali duduk di lantai menghadap luhan.

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan kiri luhan.

"nanti kau bisa tidak sengaja melukai dirimu sendiri juga saat menggaruk." Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan luhan dan menyentuh jari-jarinya sambil memperhatikan kuku luhan.

Luhan merasa pipinya menghangat, sepertinya darah sudah berkumpul di sekitar situ, dan membuat luhan merona. _Blushing? Of course he is._ Jantungnya berdengup kencang. Kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. _Manis sekali._ Pikir luhan.

Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang gugup dan grogi karena perlakuan sehun.

"Apa kau dingin?" tanya sehun yang menyadari ujung-ujung jari tangan luhan yang dipegangnya dingin. "oh jendelanya belum didutup dan hujan di luar deras sekali, pantas saja"

"tidak bukan" jawab luhan. _Aku bukan_ _dingin, tapi grogi karena sikapmu._ Katanya meneruskan dalam hati.

"tapi kenapa tanganmu dingin?"

"a-ah? Iya, dingin. Aku akan menutup jendelanya kalau begitu." Jawab luhan menarik tangannya, melepaskannya dari genggaman tangan sehun yang hangat.

"fyuh" luhan menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, memandang keluar, dan melihat langit yang terlihat semakin gelap. Hari mulai malam. Lampu-lampu jalan kota Damyang mulai bersinar, berpendar. Hujan turun semakin deras. Bulir-bulir air hujan mendarat di kaca jendela yang ada di hadapannya dan setiap tetesnya bergerak berlari-larian menuruni kaca jendela yang bening. Bulir air yang terlalu kecil untuk mengalir menetap di atas kaca jendela dan membiaskan cahaya lampu-lampu jalan menjadi warna warni.

 _yeppeoda~._ Gumam luhan.

 _Wush._ Angin kembali menyelinap masuk lewat jendela. Tangan luhan yang dingin akibat grogi karena sikap sehun pun semakin membeku terkena udara dingin yang menyelinap masuk lewat jendela. Luhan menarik ujung bagian tangan switter abu-abu yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi setengah telapak tangan. Kemudian ujung-ujung jarinya ia tempelkan ke pipinya yang hangat.

"Lu, kau bilang dingin. Kenapa malah berdiri disana?" suara sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan.

"ah, d-de" jawab luhan. ia lalu menutup jendela dan duduk kembali ke arah sehun yang masih melanjutkan acara memakan stroberi cheesecakenya.

"kau mau aku meneruskan memotong kukumu?" tanya sehun.

"tidak usah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri" jawab luhan sambil mengambil gunting kuku yang ada di atas lantai di hadapan sehun.

"baiklah kalau begitu sambil makan ini. aaa" sehun menyodorkan sendok berisi stroberi cheesecake ke mulut luhan.

Luhan tertegun sebentar. _Astaga, oh sehun kenapa terus bersikap seperti ini? membuatku gugup._

"cepat makan. Kau mau aku gendut karena memakannya sendiri?" kata sehun kembali membuyarkan lamunan luhan.

Luhan lalu membuka mulutnya dan memakan stroberi cheese cake tersebut.

"anak pintar." Ucap sehun sambil mengacak rambut luhan.

"Ish aku bukan anak-anak" kata luhan.

"Hujannya semakin deras, hyung. Kau menginap disini saja." Ucap sehun yang melihat keluar jendela.

"aku bisa pulang dengan payung, nanti ibuku khawatir." Jawab luhan.

"dia akan lebih khawatir kalau kau pulang ditengah hujan seperti ini. aku akan menelponnya dan minta ijin, bagaimana?" tanya sehun.

"Hmm. tapi aku tidak bawa seragam untuk besok."

"kau kan bisa pulang pagi-pagi. rumah kita kan tidak jauh."

"baiklah." luhan akhirnya menurut.

..

Stroberi cheese cakenya sudah habis. Kuku luhan selesai dipotong.

"sudah selesaii~" kata sehun.

"gumawo sehuna" jawab luhan

"iyaaa. Hujannya cantik ya. Geserlah sedikit. Aku cape habis memotong sepuluh jari-jarimu. Aku ingin bersandar sambil melihat keluar." Jawab sehun.

"tapi kepalamu besar sehuuun" gerutu luhan

"ish gamau tau. Anggap saja bayaran aku sudah memotong kukumu, kau pikir yang tadi itu gratis?" jawab sehun.

"yasudah iya."

Luhan menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan luhan. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I dont know how to hide my feelings for you_

(aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu)

 _You're my best friend_

(kau adalah sahabatku)

 _Today when we were sitting by the window_

(hari ini ketika kita duduk di dekat jendela)

 _You leaned over my lap_

(kau bersandar di pangkuanku)

 _Overlooking the view of the night city in the rain out of the window_

(sambil melihat pemandangan malam hari kota yang diguyur hujan di luar jendela)

 _You said "what an amazing view"_

(kau berkata "pemandangan yang indah")

 _Then I looked at you_

 _(kemudian aku melihat kearahmu)_

 _And i thought to myself_

(kemudian aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri)

 _What an amazing view_

(iya, pemandangan yang indah)

 _Then you looked at me_

(kemudian kau melihat ke arahku)

 _But i just smiled at you instead_

(tetapi aku hanya tersenyum kepadamu)

..

..

Luhan menunggu di kamar ketika Sehun turun kebawah menyimpan sendok dan piring kecil yang tadi ia pakai untuk menaruh stroberi cheese cakenya.

 _Drrrt drrrt._ Hp sehun bergetar.

 _Miranda?_ Luhan membaca nama kontak yang berada pada layar.

Luhan mengangkat telpon, namun sebelum ia mulai berbicara, seseorang dari sebrang sana berbicara lebih dulu;

"Sehuna, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku kedinginan.."

 _Cklek._ Suara pintu kamar terbuka.

Luhan yang terkagetpun buru-buru mematikan telpon dan menaruh handphone sehun di atas meja.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat pucat." Sehun menghampiri luhan dan memegang dahinya.

"Astaga badanmu hangat, sepetinya kau terkena flu gara-gara kehujanan tadi." Ucap sehun.

 _Drrrt drrrt._ Hp sehun kembali bergetar. Iapun lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Apa?"

"Astaga, dimana kamu sekarang?"

"Iya aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar"

Sehun hendak pergi namun seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"sehuna,

.

.

.

Hajima."

.

.

.

.

...

ini pertama kali aku nulis ff, hehe. semoga suka dan selamat membaca :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: my umbrella, my rain

 **Previously:**

Luhan menunggu di kamar ketika Sehun turun kebawah menyimpan sendok dan piring kecil yang tadi ia pakai untuk menaruh stroberi cheese cakenya.

 _Drrrt drrrt._ Hp sehun bergetar.

 _Miranda?_ Luhan membaca nama kontak yang berada pada layar.

Luhan mengangkat telpon, namun sebelum ia mulai berbicara, seseorang dari sebrang sana berbicara lebih dulu;

"Sehuna, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku kedinginan.."

 _Cklek._ Suara pintu kamar terbuka.

Luhan yang terkagetpun buru-buru mematikan telpon dan menaruh handphone sehun di atas meja.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat pucat." Sehun menghampiri luhan dan memegang dahinya.

"Astaga badanmu hangat, sepetinya kau terkena flu gara-gara kehujanan tadi." Ucap sehun.

 _Drrrt drrrt._ Hp sehun kembali bergetar. Iapun lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Apa?"

"Astaga, dimana kamu sekarang?"

"Iya aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar"

Sehun hendak pergi namun seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"sehuna,

Hajima."

.

~oOo~

.

Luhan menahan kepergian Sehun dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun, lalu menunggu jawabannya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Aku harus pergi."

Luhan terdiam, tidak berkata apa-apa-dengan bibirnya. Namun ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _"jangan pergi, Sehun-ah. Jangan pergi."_ Berharap Sehun dapat melihat dan mengerti yang Luhan katakan dari pancaran , Luhan melihat tatapan khawatir dari mata Sehun.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum perih dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Pergilah." Ucap Luhan dengan berat.

Sehun keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga terburu-buru dan mengambil payung biru langit di balik pintu keluar rumah, kemudian berlari keluar.

.

~oOo~

.

Miranda. Gadis pindahan dari Australia. Ia pindah ke SMA Damyang sejak tahun lalu. Rambut blonde terurai sepinggang, mata biru, dan kedua pipinya berlesung. Belum lagi badannya yang tinggi, ramping, dan berlekuk. Sejak pertama datang ke sekolah, banyak murid yang membicarakannya. Ia kemudian jadi sangat populer. Bukan karena ini merupakan kali pertama SMA Damyang mendapat murid pindahan seorang _foreigner,_ Amber; gadis tomboy yang sekarang duduk di tingkat dua di kelas Sehun juga merupakan murid pindahan dari Europe. Amber juga populer, karena karakternya yang tomboy. Sedangkan Miranda, populer karena ia cantik. Banyak anak laki-laki sekolah itu yang berpikir—bahkan mengakui— bahwa Miranda adalah tipe gadis idealnya. Sehun salah satunya.

.

~oOo~

.

 **Flashback: Sejak gadis itu datang.**

"Hey apa kalian sudah lihat anak baru kelas 3-1 itu? Cantik dan sexy!" Kai yang baru masuk kelas langsung membawa berita baru pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kai sudahlah otakmu memang sudah kotor, mbak-mbak penjual batagor saja pasti kau bilang sexy kalau pakai rok pendek." Balas Sehun.

"Seperti apa penampilannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cantik. Ada lesung pipinya, matanya biru, bule-bule gitu. Liat aja sendiri. Hot pokoknya!" ujar Kai.

"Wah pasti jadi hits ya dia, boleh _nih_ jadi topik di radio sekolah. Kantinlah yuk, siapa tau ketemu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya ya terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli." Sehun berkata sambil meninggalkan kelas diikuti kedua temannya.

Sesampainya di kantin.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Berhenti menatapnya! Tadi kau yang bilang tidak akan suka!"

"Sexy." Ujan Sehun dalam bengongnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu nanti dia merasa diperhatikan." Balas Kai.

"Hey Baek, Lu, duduklah dengan kami!" Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun baru memasuki kantin langsung menyapa.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Luhan menunjuk ke arah Sehun. "Oh anak baru itu." Luhan memaksakan tersenyum dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya ketika melihat apa yang diperhatikan Sehun.

"Lu, sepertinya aku meninggalkan dompetku, antar aku mengambilnya yuk?" Baekhyun yang menghawatirkan Luhan mencoba membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat ini.

.

~oOo~

.

 **Flashback: suatu hari di kediaman Chen.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu dan truth or dare? Yang kalah harus menjawab satu pertanyaan dari yang lain ya!"

Hari itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chen sedang bermain game di rumah Chen, salah satu teman di ekskul radio Luhan, yang juga dekat dengan mereka.

"aaah giliranmu yang kalah, Luhan hyung!"

"Baiklah, tanyakan yang kalian ingin tau." Kata Luhan, dengan raut muka please-jangan-tanya-yang-aneh-aneh.

"Aku menang jadi aku yang tanya ya." Ucap Chen.

"mmmm, apa ya. Ah ini, apa saat ini kau sedang menyukai seseorang, hyung?"

"Hah? A-aku.." Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sehun.

"ya.. ada.." jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

"Siapa hyung? Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Chen lagi.

"itu sudah termasuk dua pertanyaan ya. Perjanjiannya kan hanya satu pertanyaan!" Luhan sewot.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan."

"Haaah aku kalah." Teriak Sehun.

"Haha! Kena kau Sehun. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menguasai permainan.

"Baiklah apa tanya tanya tanya"

"Siapa menurutmu gadis senior paling hot di sekolah kita?" Tanya Yeol.

"Miranda noona. Siapa lagi?" Jawab Sehun.

 _Deg._ Luhan's heart skips a beat.

"Dia juga sangat cantik."

 _Deg._

"Apa menurut kalian aku harus mengejarnya? Sepertinya dia juga tertarik padaku."

Luhan merasa dunianya runtuh.

.

~oOo~

.

Sehun, sejak menyukai Miranda, sangat sering diejek oleh teman-temannya ( _biasalah anak SMA ngecengin gitu_ _kan_ ).

Teman-teman dekat Sehun; Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan dan Chen, sangat suka menggoda Sehun tentang Miranda. Baekhyun tidak suka ikut menggoda Sehun karena ia tau perasaan Luhan. Dan Luhan, tentu saja hanya pura-pura ikut menggoda dan mentertawakan.

Luhan harus pura-pura ikut tertawa saat mengejek Sehun menyukai Miranda, ikut menyoraki Sehun ketika Miranda lewat (dan ketika Sehun tersipu malu dengan ejekannya, it breaks Luhan's heart to pieces), mengiyakan bahwa Miranda adalah murid paling cantik di sekolah, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Apalagi wanita itu juga terlihat menyukai _Sehunnya,_

eh wait, Sehun; teman dekatnya.

 _Miranda, Miranda, Miranda. Heuh._ Pikirnya setiap ia harus berpura-pura tertawa. Ya, Kai, Chen dan Yeol memang bercanda, tapi perasaannya, perasaan yang dimilikinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tidak sebercanda itu.

.

~oOo~

.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sehun menghampiri Miranda yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di depan sebuah gedung yang lampunya redup.

"Kau menggigil, bangunlah, noona. Pakai ini."

Miranda tetap diam, tidak beranjak dari duduknya, sehingga Sehun harus ikut berjongkok dan memakaikan jaketnya pada gadis itu.

"Noona.. apa kau menangis?" "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Lihat aku." Sehun menarik dagu Miranda.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, ini sudah malam dan aku pikir ini bukan tempat yang aman. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ya?"

Miranda mengangguk perlahan. Mereka akhirnya pergi dengan taksi.

"Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Aku pergi." Ucap Sehun setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Miranda.

Miranda berhambur ke pelukan Sehun. "Jangan pergi, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Hiks.." ucapnya, kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi aku harus ke sekolah besok, noona."

Miranda tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan tetap menangis.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur ya." Sehun akhirnya mengalah.

Miranda melepaskan pelukannya, berbaring di tempat tidur. Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan menyisakan wajahnya. Kemudian berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur dan melihat wajah Miranda.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam."

Miranda kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Di depan gedung apartemen, sepasang mata yang melihat Sehun dan Miranda masuk ke kamar apartemen, masih menatap pintu apartemen yang dimasuki kedua orang tadi —sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu— dengan sorot sedih di matanya.

Mata yang sama yang melihat Sehun menjemput Miranda di depan gedung tua, memasangkan jaketnya pada Miranda, memayunginya hingga masuk ke dalam taksi. Setiap perlakuannya, setiap gerak-geriknya, dia melihat semuanya, dengan sedih, dengan menahan bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari matanya. Ya, mata itu,

.

mata Luhan.

.

~oOo~

.

Pagi akhirnya tiba, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati bahwa sisi ranjang yang ia tiduri masih kosong dan dingin. _Sehun belum pulang_ , gumamnya. Luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Luhan menghela nafas, masih terlalu pagi untuk sedih. Ia membuka gorden kamar, di luar matahari bahkan belum terbit. Langit masih hitam, jalan-jalan kota masih sepi.

" _Kenapa dia belum juga pulang._ " Tanya Luhan dalam hati, lalu ia mengucek matanya yang berat dan sembab karena menangis semalaman hingga tertidur.

Satu jam kemudian. Luhan sudah siap pergi ke sekolah. Namun Sehun belum datang. _Ya sudah aku akan berangkat sendiri_ , pikirnya. Ia meraih tas, kemudian menarik gagang pintu, keluar dari kamar Sehun. Namun, ketika ia keluar dari kamar ia hampir menabrak Sehun yang di hadapan pintu. Sepertinya Sehun baru saja akan masuk.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Luhan.

"i..iya hy-"

"Sehuuuun, Luhaaan. Cepat berangkat kalian nanti terlambat." Teriak ibu Sehun dari tangga.

Luhan membalikkan badan Sehun dari hadapannya dan mendorongnya. "Go go." Bisik Luhan memerintah pada Sehun.

"Daee eomma ka haike." Luhan berteriak sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak pakai seragammu?" tanya ayah Sehun yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"i..itu-"

"Hari ini pelajaran olah raga, seragamnya sudah ia bawa dalam tas, Appa. Kami pergi." Jawab Luhan kemudian menutup pintu dan keluar dari rumah.

.

~oOo~

.

"Ini." Luhan mengeluarkan bungkusan dari ranselnya ketika mereka sudah menaiki bis.

"Kau benar membawa seragamku? Gumawo, Hyung."

"ya." Jawab Luhan singkat kemudian memasang headsetnya.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Apa semalam menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku langsung tidur. Kepalaku sakit semalam."

"Oh iya, semalam badanmu agak hangat, apa sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil menyentuh dahi Luhan.

' _Oh iya?' Dia bahkan tidak menghawatirkanku._

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah menghawatirkanku." Jawab Luhan, menepis tangan Sehun dari dahinya lalu menutup matanya dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Sehun tidak lagi bertanya karna Luhan terlihat ketus. Bis melaju dan mereka duduk bersebelahan dalam diam. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menunggu kedua mata itu terbuka, agar mereka bisa mengobrol dan bercanda, atau sekedar membagi headset dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaan mereka bersama selama perjalanan, seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan, tapi mungkin kebiasaan itu tidak terjadi hari ini.

Sehun menghela napas, melempar pandangannya ke jendela. Di luar hujan, namun tidak sederas kemarin.

Di hati Luhan, lain lagi. Hujannya semakin deras sejak kemarin.

.

~oOo~

.

"Lalu apa dia tidak mengatakan atau memberi penjelasan apapun setelah kalian berciuman? Dan malah pergi menemui gadis itu?"

"Sssst! Kecilkan suaramu, Baek. Lagi pula itu bukan ciuman, itu hanya kecupan kecil seperti seorang adik kepada kakaknya."

"Tidak mungkin. Apa kau pernah melihat dia dan Top hyung seperti itu? Jelas-jelas itu tidak kan! Apa kau juga tidak membahas kejadian itu setelahnya?"

"Tidak, tidak."

"Yak! Astaga, Luhan. Kau pintar di berbagai pelajaran tapi kau tidak mengerti hal seperti itu? Otakmu sangat aneh."

"Dia sangat cantik, Baek. Dia juga gadis paling populer di sekolah." Ucap Luhan. Mereka sedang mengobrol di taman sekolah.

"Apanya yang cantik? Lesung pipinya? Atau matanya yang biru? Dagunya yang terbelah? Atau pipinya yang chub-"

"Baek..." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kesal karena Baekhyun malah menyebut semua kelebihan Miranda.

"Oh iya.. Bukan itu.. maksudku, Itu karena make-upnya yang super tebaaaaal dan dadanya yang mon-"

Luhan menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Yak! Tidak perlu berteriak, orang-orang akan tau siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan."

"Iya maaf." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau lihat semalam setelah kau mengikutinya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada, aku kesal menunggu berjam-jam, dia tidak juga keluar dari apartemen itu. Mungkin mereka.."

"Hey! Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku yakin Sehun tidak begitu. Kalian juga sudah berciuman. Wanita itu kan yang menelponnya duluan? Dia memang sengaja menggoda Sehun, dasar wanita ular. Kau juga kalau berdandan terlihat lebih cantik dari siluman rubah itu! Aku akan mengajarimu!" Baekhun menggerutu dengan berapi-api.

"Jadi dia wanita ular atau siluman rubah, Baek?"

"Ish, itukan bukan intinya! Phabo yak?"

"Haha iya-iya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berdandan? Aku ini laki-laki. Tidak cocok." ucap Luhan.

"Asal kau melakukannya dengan rapi maka tidak akan terlihat aneh. Ini? lihat mataku! Baguskaaan pakai eyeliner gini?" Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ish dasar cabe"

"Biarin. Yang penting Yeol jadi tidak berpaling pada wanita lain apalagi sampai mengantar wanita ke apartemennya dan menginap. Seperti seseorang yang kita kenal. Hiiiy menyeramkan." Baekhyun menggoda Luhan, menjulurkan lidah, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil karena ia tahu pasti luhan akan memukul kepalanya.

"Yak! Baekhyun! teman macam apa kau ini? Kemari, jangan lari!"

Luhan menyusul Baekhyun dan mereka tertawa bersama sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Oh ya, Lu. Apa kau ingin memiliki Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka melalui koridor-koridor kelas.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek? A-ah.. Sudahlah, itu tidak mungkin."

"Bukankah kemarin Sehun yang menciummu?"

"mmm, iya sih tapi kan sudah ku bilang itu hanya kecupan seorang ad-"

"Cukup, Lu..

Aku punya rencana."

.

~oOo~

.

"Hey." Sapa Sehun ketika Luhan yang berjalan dengan Baekhyun keluar dari kelas. Sehun sudah menunggunya.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun, kemudian ia menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati, Baek. Aku pulang duluan ya."

"Iya, kau juga jangan sampai kehujanan lagi. Kalau sakit telpon aku, aku akan datang menemani dan tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam pada Sehun, menyindirnya. Sehun menyadari perkataan Baekhyun ditujukan padanya, ia lalu menatap Luhan yang terlihat agak pucat dengan rasa bersalah.

"Eoh, araseo. Sampai besok." Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa sakitmu tambah parah?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

" _Anak tingkat dua yang ada di ekskul dance itu kan? Yang dipanggil es batu? Kenapa dia bisa begitu romantis? Astaga, Miranda, kau sangat beruntung. Lalu apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?"_

" _Ia menemaniku sampai tidur"_

" _aaaaaaaaa manisnyaa"_

Tiga orang gadis yang sedang bergosip itu berjalan melewati Luhan.

" _Eh itu orangnya"_ salah satu diantara mereka berbisik ketika melihat Sehun.

"eh, S-sehun" ucap Miranda.

"Noona."

" _ya ampun cool ya, dan tampan sekali astagaaa"_ Dua orang teman Miranda yang lainpun kembali saling berbisik (dengan keras, ala cewe-cewe geng rempong), dan didengar oleh Luhan yang sedang mematung di atas kakinya. Miranda berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehuna malam itu.. terima kasih."

"Iya, tidak usah berterimakasih noona."

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Luhan pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa tadi pagi kau terla-"

"Aku pergi dulu, Noona." Sehun yang melihat Luhan pergi memotong percakapannya dengan Miranda dan berlari mengejar Luhan.

" _Cool tapi pemalu ya, dia pasti grogi, Mira. Aaa cute sekali."_

Ucap dua orang gadis itu lagi.

.

~oOo~

.

Luhan berlari di tengah hujan. Kemudian Sehun menarik tangannya.

"LEPASKAN!" Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya untuk meneduh.

"Kau sudah sakit, Xi Luhan! Apa kau ingin sakitmu tambah parah?!"

"Kau kenapa?! Sejak pagi tadi kau jutek, apa kau marah karna aku meninggalkanmu semalam?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH, AKU SAKIT, AKU CEMBURU, DAN AKU MENYUKAIMU. _"_ Teriaknya. Dalam hati. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan itu semua? Aslinya Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak, Sehun. Maaf. Ayo pulang." Jawab Luhan dengan suara yang pelan.

Sehun membuka payung yang dibawanya dan mereka kemudian berjalan dibawah payung dalam hujan.

"Payungku.."

"Iya hyung, ini payungmu. Aku buru-buru semalam jadi tidak sempat bilang."

 _Ish payung yang dipakai untuk melindungi Miranda juga, kalau aku ngambek sekarang dan tidak mau pakai payung ini, apakah akan terlalu kentara kalau aku menyukainya?_ Pikir Luhan.

"Ah aku bisa gila." Luhan berbicara memecah diam diantara keduanya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi? Mendekatlah supaya kau tidak kena cipratan hujan." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar mereka mendekat.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku bilang mendekat." Sehun merangkul Luhan. Luhan tersipu malu dalam dekapan Sehun.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN.

Bunyi klakson mobil melaju kencang di belakang mereka. Luhan yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jalan hampir terserempet dan ia sudah bersiap untuk basah karena cipratan air dari mobil sialan yang dengan tidak tahu diri melaju kencang ditengah hujan deras seperti ini. Luhan menutup matanya takut. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya seharusnya sudah basah sejadi-jadinya, namun ia tidak merasa begitu basah. Ia lalu membuka mata, dan terkejut ketika Sehun yang mendekapnya basah kuyup.

~oOo~

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah. Dialah yang tadi menarik tubuh Luhan menjauhi mobil dan menutupi Luhan dengan tubuhnya sehingga Luhan tidak begitu basah kuyup.

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun melihat Luhan dari atas hingga bawah dan mendapati bahwa Luhan hanya sedikit basah.

"Ah lega sekali." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Hari ini memang mendung seharian, namun senyum lega Sehun yang tulus karena menghawatirkan Luhan hangatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sinar matahari. Sehun memang menyakiti hatinya semalam, namun ia seolah mengobatinya lagi hari ini dengan senyuman dan kekhawatiran yang ia tunjukan itu. Dia yang bisa melukainya, tapi hanya dia juga yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Lukanya, juga obatnya.

Hujannya, juga payungnya.

"Astaga Sehun kau basah kuyup."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Yang penting kau, kau kan sedang sakit. Nanti demammu bisa tambah parah kalau basah kuyup."

Luhan cemberut dan menatap Sehun yang basah kuyup dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti kalau kau yang sakit aku malas menggendongmu ke sekolah. Berat."

"Yak!" Kesal Luhan.

Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Hyung.." Panggil sehun.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tadi pagi tiba-tiba baik; membungkusi seragamku, tapi tiba-tiba mendiamiku di bis. Tadi juga tiba-tiba berlajan duluan tidak menghiraukanku setelah aku menunggu satu jam di depan kelasmu, tiba-tiba berteriak 'lepaskan!', tapi kemudian nada bicaramu lembut lagi."

"Oh ya, dan lagi, tadi juga kau melamun dan tiba-tiba berkata; 'aku bisa gila' kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"a-aku.." Luhan bingung dan grogi. _Apa dia menyadari bahwa aku cemburu?_ _Aku harus jawab apa?! Stay cool, stay cool._

"k-kau tau, emh.. kelas tiga sangat sibuk dan aku, harus mempersiapkan untuk ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas!" jawab Luhan. _Binggo, Luhan. Sibuk UN. Jawaban yang cerdas._ Pikirnya.

"Bukankah ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas masih 10 bulan lagi? ini masih september."

"OH, iya ya.. Haha.. tapikan tentu saja aku harus mempersiapkan dari sekarang."

"yasudah terserah."

 _Fyuh._ Pikir Luhan.

"Hyung, itu bisnya. Ayo naik."

.

~oOo~

.

"Dah Sehunnie~"

"kau yakin tidak mau aku antar sampai rumah?"

"iyaa aku bisa sendiri. Sehunnie masuk sana" Luhan merebut payung dari tangan Sehun.

"sini sini aku lihat dulu." Sehun menarik Luhan, lalu menjepit kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya hingga bibir Luhan jadi seperti bebek.

"Daisy duck benar bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Eoh. Sehunnie lepas ih. Lagi pula aku Donald duck bukan Daisy duck!"

"Daisy duck lebih cocok." Sehun menggoda Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Walaupun bebek suka hujan tapi sekarang bebeknya sakit. Jangan lepas payungnya ya? Jangan hujan-hujanan ya?"

"Jawab aku Luluuu" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Luhan.

"Iya iya lepas ih gimana mau jawab coba kalo pipiku dijepit seperti ini?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepas tangan Sehun.

"bye Sehunnie~" Luhan berjalan mundur.

"Hati-hati ya" Sehun melambaikan tangan pada Luhan.

"Iyaaaa. Sana masuk, jangan berdiri di depan pintu ini masih gerimis" Luhan berteriak karna ia sudah berjalan agak jauh dan suaranya terendam hujan. Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya dan terus berjalan.

Luhan kembali menengok ke belakang, mengecek apakah Sehun masih disana.

"Aku bilang jangan berdiri di bawah gerimis, Sehuuuun."

"Iya-iya aku masuk."

Luhan kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Luuu. Lu haaan hyung!" teriak Sehun.

"Iyaaaa, apa lagi?" Luhan menengok ke belakang.

"daah Luhan hyung" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"ish dasar. Iyaaa, Sehuuun" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan lagi

.

~oOo~

.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memandangi punggung Luhan yang terus menjauh. Setelah Punggung itu hilang dari pandangannya, Sehun hendak memasuki pagar rumahnya. Namun...

"Uwuwu~ Bye Luluu~" Seseorang mengagetkan Sehun dari balik pintu pagarnya.

"Heh. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" teriak Sehun.

"Sejak kau berdadah-dadah mesra dan menatap punggungnya lama-lama" jawab lelaki dengan kulit yang agak gelap itu.

"ish ayo masuk lah."

"dan sejak kau menjepit pipinya dengan kedua tanganmu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kai masuklah, ini hujan. Kau boleh mengejekku nanti sampai di dalam." Perintah Sehun.

"iya iya. Karna Lulu bilang jangan berdiri di bawah gerimis ya?"

"Diam." Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"o-okay" jawab Kai. _Dasar es batu mengerikan,_ gumamnya.

.

~oOo~

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"toktoktoktoktok." Pintu rumah Sehun berbunyi ketukan yang terburu-buru.

"Astaga siapa lagi sih." Ucap Sehun menuruni tangga lalu membuka pintu rumahnya

"Hiks.. Sehunniee.." rengek seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Astaga, Lu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Huaaaa. Sakiiit."

"Apa kau terjatuh? Apa tadi kau berlari? Terpeleset?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tadi aku mau teruskan jalan ke rumah, tapi masih jauh, lebih dekat kesini. Hiks."

"Sini aku akan menggedongmu." Sehun lalu menggendong Luhan ke kamarnya. Luhan tetap menangis di gendongan Sehun.

"Ya ampun ada apa, Lu? Jatuh ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Kai sana pergi ambil kapas dan obat dibawah. Tolong."

Kai turun ke bawah. Sehun meniup-niup luka Luhan yang ada di telapak tangan dan lututnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih? Aku kan sudah bilang hati-hati! Kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali? Tadi hampir tertabrak mobil, sekarang jatuh. Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu, kenapa tadi menolak? Kalau aku ikut denganmu kau tidak akan jatuh seperti ini!"

"Sakit malah dimarahiiin. Sehunnie jahaat. Huaa" Rengek Luhan.

"i-iya-iya. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku ambil baju dulu, bajumu basah dan kotor."

Sehun kemudan beranjak ke lemari, mengambil sepotong baju dan celana untuk Luhan.

"Ini."

"Shireoo. Susah, ini telapak tanganku kan ada lukanya. Nanti sakit kalau kena. Basahnya juga cuma sedikit."

"Jangan membantah, Lu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang gantikan."

Sehun menanggalkan satu persatu kancing seragam kemeja sekolah Luhan. Luhan terdiam menunggu dalam canggung. Setelah seluruh kancing itu selesai ditanggalkan, Sehun hendak membuka kancing celana Luhan.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Pipi Luhan merona.

"Sudah kau diam saja. Kalau kau yang melakukannya kau bisa menyenggol lukamu dan berteriak lagi. Berisik."

"Ish." Luhan menjawab dengan kesal. Ia masih ragu untuk membiarkan Sehun melakukan ini, ia terlalu canggung.

"S-sehun-ah." Panggilnya.

"Hm? Angkat sedikit pinggangmu." Pinta Sehun yang kesulitan.

"A-ah, baiklah."

Paha Luhan yang putih bersih tersekspos. Sehun menelan air liurnya sendiri ketika melihat Luhan telanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer super pendek serta celana panjang luhan yang baru setengahnya ditanggalkan.

"Lu.." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun. Ia menepis beberapa pikirian yang terlintas di otaknya, kemudian hendak meneruskan membuka celana Luhan namun...

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Ucap seseorang dari pintu.

Luhan dan Sehun terkaget.

"Top hyung!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Hyung i-ini t-tidak..."

.

TBC

.

~oOo~

~oOo~

~oOo~

.

Hallo, terimakasih sudah membaca!

Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis. Iya, pertama kalinya. Haha.

Apa ceritanya terlalu fluffy? Hehe maaf ya...

Info: jadi disini Baek sama Yeol udah pacaran, tapi ga banyak yang tau, dan untuk moment-monent mereka yang berdua baru aku ceritain nanti ya, mereka baru sekilas-sekilas aja karna main pairingnya Hunhan.

Terus Yeol itu ceritanya temen satu ekskulnya Luhan juga di radio, di radio sekolah mereka biasa, muter lagu, wawancara murid yang hits gitu, atau ngasih info-info sekolah lainnya.

Dan aku bikin FF ini nyoba ngebayangin di atmosfir kehidupan sehari-hari, dimana yaoi masih agak awkward untuk bebas dibicarakan, bahkan kalo ada yang ngerasa suka sama sesama jenis gitu juga ga serta merta terang-terangan, mereka malah cenderung meredam prasaannya gitu. jadi aku ga bisa semisal "wah luhan cantik tuh hun langsung aja lah gaet". aku nyoba nulis mereka jatuh cinta pelan-pelan gitu.

Kalo mereka masih polos gini kapan ncnya? Haha. kalo itu pertanyaanya, nanti aku post mungkin di next chapter ya. Heeehe

Happy reading! Terimakasih reviewnya. Seneng banget loh kalo ada yang ngereview dan kasih saran. Terimakasih banyak! :3

Special thanks buat:

 **Aria F:** terimakasih sekali review dan sarannya! Nice to see your comment Udah aku perbaiki ya hehe

 **Guest, mrs. Oh, bambii, Seravin509, Arifahohse, deerhanhuniie,** terimakasih sekali!


End file.
